Uragirimono Wedding Night
by Pokahydee - Nekoyasha
Summary: This takes places after Chapter 17 of 'Uragirimono', it's the lemon that's hinted at in Chapter 17. It's optional, it doesn't advance the story-line at all. Be advised, LEMON WARNING!


**Uragirimono**

**Notes**: 4,285/6 pages – Okay, here's the lemon I promised of the wedding night in the Silver Millennium! I haven't written too many of these, the old ones SUCK. I did attempt one in my Inuyasha non-cross (Kurayami no Naka de Hikari) in I think Chapter 5? Anyway, sorry if this sucks^^; Review responses to Chapter 17 will appear at the end of Chapter 19.

**Chapter 18 - Wedding Night**

Selenity was in the bathroom changing out of her wedding gown carefully. She made sure to take care with the buttons down the back so she didn't accidentally pull one off. She blushed at the thought of asking Inuyasha to unbutton her dress for her. Even though they were now married and would soon be undressing each other quite frequently, she couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed by it. Besides, she wanted him to see her in something a bit more revealing instead of a full-length skirt and an unflattering strapless bra.

She slowly slipped off the dress and hung it on a hanger behind her that was hooked on a small wardrobe normally used to hang bathrobes until they were needed. She blushed as she opened the bag the princesses from the other planets had given her at her bridal shower. Inside was a multitude of slinky outfits that they thought would be suitable for Inuyasha's eyes on their wedding night. She rummaged around and picked out a light pink, lacy lingerie set with matching stockings and a chiffon robe with fur around the wrist and collar that trailed down to her ankles.

Selenity had met Inuyasha as a young child when she used to sneak away to the earth when her mother was entertaining dignitaries from across the galaxy. Selenity had always admired the glowing blur sphere that hung in her sky and had found a particular fondness for a small island known as Japan by its residents. It was a very cultural area where they ate their food with two sticks instead of forks and knives, which fascinated Selenity. On one of her early visits, she had met Inuyasha in one of the vast forests of the island. She was well aware of the treacherous youkai that resided on the island, but their ferocity didn't deter her from visiting the depths of the wild landscape. Most youkai wouldn't approach a full-blooded Lunarian even if this person was merely a child. Most especially if the Lunarian was a child because then said youkai would have to deal with a very angry mother and father Lunarian who were powerful enough to destroy even the most powerful youkai with a flick of the wrist.

Selenity had come upon a young boy around her hair with gorgeous silver hair and the most adorable dog ears perched atop of his head. She hadn't been able to help it; she had gone up and rubbed his ears, wondering if they were as soft as they'd looked. He had protested of course and told her to leave him alone. But being who she was, Selenity had been able to leave the sad boy alone. He insisted he hadn't been crying, but she saw the dried tear tracks running through the dust on his face. He had just lost his mother and was all alone in the world. Selenity had visited him as often as she could sneak away so he wouldn't be lonely and they became very close friends. She had been aware that Prince Endymion of the earth, who was about seven years older than her, was being groomed to be her husband. However, she had always felt he was an older brother to her. She loved him, yes, but just not the way you love someone you wanted to marry. That position had belonged to Inuyasha since they were children so on her seventeenth birthday, she had taken him to meet her mother and had received her blessing of marriage. So here she was, about to herself wholly over to her precious hanyou.

She released her hair from her royal style, careful not to pull any petals off the moon lilies that had been woven in and quickly pulled her hair back into a loose braid. She didn't want her hair to turn into a tangled mess when she gave her body to the man she had dreamed about for countless years.

Selenity took a deep breath and checked herself in the full-length mirror suddenly feeling self-conscious. What if he didn't like the way she looked in bed? No! That was silly, there was no reason for Selenity to be nervous, Inuyasha had proven his love for her on multiple occasions.

Selenity opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom, her cheeks stained a brilliant red as nervousness set in. This was her first time, after all. She was elated that he would be the first and only man she ever made love to. She took a deep breath as she walked up to the bed where Inuyasha was laying lazily. At least, that's what he wanted her to believe. She was fooled as his ears continually twitched, a sure sign of nervousness with him.

Selenity climbed onto the bed and crawled to the middle where her husband lay stretched out. He was still wearing the formal outfit from the ceremony, though the shirt was partially open, revealing a sliver of sun bronzed, defined muscles. Selenity blushed at the sudden urge to run her hands over the rock hard muscles and looked down shyly. She felt him shift on the bed and felt his hands on her shoulders. She drew a deep breath and looked into his burnished gold eyes shyly. His face descended in hers; capturing her plump, pink lips in a deep kiss. Serenity felt an explosion of joy take flight through her body as she sunk into his arms instinctively. Her heart soared as she fit into his chest like a lock and key and she brought her hands up to cup his face.

She felt his tongue trace her bottom lip shyly, asking admittance to the depths of her mouth. She gladly assented, parting her lips and allowing his tongue to dart into her mouth. She felt his hands begin the travel. One moved up over her throat and cupped her cheek while the other began a slow, sensual descent down her arm to the side of her body. Serenity shuddered as a pleasant chill ripped through her body from his gentle touch and a gasp escaped her lips. Inuyasha took this as a sign to deepen the kiss and deepened the kiss, urging her to explore his own mouth.

Selenity gingerly ran her tongue across his as she began to explore in return. She became bolder as she darted her tongue out and ran it along the fangs she sometimes saw poking over his lips when he'd smile. A groan issued from deep within his throat as he fought for dominance of the kiss. His hands had not ceased their movements as he drew to one from her cheek down to meet his other hand on her stomach.

Slowly and deliberately, Inuyasha began to move his hands upward from her flat stomach. He ran his fingers along the underside of her breasts along the wire of her bra. A pleased grin crossed his lips as she gasped and laid her head back, pushing her chest further into his hands and urging him to continue.

Inuyasha placed his lips on her throat and ran his tongue along the silky skin, reveling in the taste of her. A sweet aroma reached his sensitive sense of smell and he groaned in desire against her throat which she bared to him.

He hands reached inside the open shirt and gentle ran down his chest, pausing to untuck the offending article of clothing. Inuyasha moved his hands from the underside of her breasts to cover them completely, kneading the gentle as he felt the softness of her perky breasts. He ran his thumb along the center of her breasts, swirling his claws around gently to harden them with desire.

Selenity couldn't help it, her gasp of pleasure turned into a moan as he teased her sensitive nipples through her bra. She felt a burning pressure building between her legs and uncomfortably shifted, trying to bring her hips closer to his as she slid his shirt down his arms.

She lifted her head as he picked her up and put her in his lap, her legs spread wide open as she straddled him. She could feel his hard member pressing against her center and instinctively ground her burning womanhood against him. A low growl issued from deep in his throat at the friction from their clothing. He brought his hands up from her breasts, much to Selenity's disappointment. He placed his hands on her shoulders, pushing the chiffon robe down her arms and dragging the straps of her bra with it.

He trailed his claws lightly down her arms causing goose bumps to stand out vividly on her pale skin. She shuddered and moaned his name as she thrust her hips against his, loving the feeling of his manhood pressed against her. She wanted more, she knew that there was somewhere she wanted to go, the pressure between her legs was building and it was driving her mad. Inuyasha panted under her as he planted kisses on her chest and ran his tongue along the tops of her breasts that were exposed. In one smooth motion, Inuyasha reached behind her back and sliced the bra off, tossing if to the side.

Selenity groaned as she felt his hot mouth close on her exposed nipple and she threw back her head as a wave of pleasure rushed throughout her body. Inuyasha's other hand found her other breast as he grasped her nipple. He pinched it lightly and rolled it between his fingers as he bit down on her other nipple ever so gently. Selenity moaned his name as another wave of pleasure ripped through her body and she felt her hands roaming of their own accord across his chest and moving downward to grip his hips as she ground against him.

"Inuyasha!" She called as he removed his mouth from her breast and trailed his tongue along the skin in between only to catch the other rose colored nipple in his mouth and continue the same ministrations that caused the sweet scent of her arousal to permeate the air.

His member throbbed as she rubbed herself against him and he longed to throw her down on the bed and thrust himself into her and pound away for all he was worth. He knew, though. The innocent scent of virginity clung to her and the last thing he would ever do would be to hurt his love, his wife, his mate for all time.

Instead, Inuyasha laid her gently down on the pillows, gripping her hands that were above her head and kissing her thoroughly on her kiss-swollen lips. Her eyes were glazed with desire when their lips parted and he had to fight his inner demon to take his time and make it special for her. He nudged her legs open with his thighs and pressed his hips against hers, grinding in time to thrusts of her own hips. He could feel the wetness between her legs soaking through his pants and it made him throb with barely-contained desire.

His lips returned to her mouth as he explored for a moment before he broke away and trailed soft kisses along her jaw and upward as he bit down on her ear. The feel of his warm breath and the sound of a sensual growl directly in her ear had Serenity reeling as she lifted her hips and ground them against his. Both of his hands had returned to her breasts as he trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone.

He hands slid down further with his mouth following after as he kissed, suckled and tasted his way down her body.

Selenity gasped and moaned broken pieces of his name as her hands knotted in his hair and eventually settled on his sensitive ears. A sensual growl ripped from his throat as she vigorously rubbed his soft ears and he felt another painful throb from down below. He wanted so much to take her then and make her his mate and had to force his inner demon down, telling it to have patience and it would be all the better. He longed to hear her screaming his name as she rode out her orgasm as he pounded into her. 'Patience... She's worth the wait...' He told his inner demon as he continued his downward descent. His inner demon agreed as the sweet scent of arousal got stronger the lower he went.

Serenity felt his hands move downward and land on her inner thigh. A shudder ripped through her as he began to bring his hands upward, stimulating her already throbbed body. She ached for release while at the same time begged him to continue. The pressure was becoming unbearable, but Selenity was reveling in all the new sensations he was causing her.

"Please Inuyasha..." She begged as his fingers stopped before they touched her core. His lips ran over her hips and dipped down as he rained kisses downward from her belly button. "Please touch me, Inuyasha.." She begged as she lifted her lips off the bed toward his lowered face.

Without any urging, Inuyasha sliced off the pink panties with his claws and flung them to the side. Sliding them off took too much time and Inuyasha was longing to taste her. He ran one finger down the middle of the slit, amazed at the glistening slickness he felt. Selenity bucked her hips against his hand, begging him to touch her again. She felt a need so deep she lost all coherent thought, all she had left was the feelings of pleasure he sparked in her.

"I need you... Inu... yasha..." She breathed with desire as she arched off the bed and bent her head backward. Inuyasha tentatively flicked his tongue out, drawing it slowly up the slit. She tasted more amazing than she smelled. Inuyasha nearly lost control as her hands knotted in his hair and she picked her hips up to give him better access to her feminine folds. He didn't need any more urging and eagerly buried his face in her womanhood, licking and sucking the delicate area between her legs. She thrashed and moaned his name as she continually pressed her hips harder into his face. She could feel the pressure rising to a peak and was begging Inuyasha to take her into oblivion.

At her urging for more, Inuyasha took it to another level. He wanted to hear her scream his name in ecstasy as he gave her very first orgasm. He wanted to know he could make her cum without having to penetrate her with his manhood. He also wanted to prepare her for his entrance so he took one finger and rubbed it along her outer lips in unison with his tongue, careful not to knick her with his claws. Without warning, he slipped the finger inside her tight hole and growled in anticipation at the loud moan that issued from her lips.

Selenity wanted to feel complete so bad as she ground herself against his ministrations. She felt she was so close and she just wanted him to make her whole. She screamed in pleasure as she felt him thrust a finger inside of her and begin to pump slowly. The pressure was so great, Selenity gripped handfuls of the sheet and arched her back, balancing herself on her head as she moaned and begged for release. She gasped as she felt him slip a second finger inside of her and pump harder and faster, his tongue catching all of the juices the spilled from her. Just hearing her moan his name made him throb and want to reach his own release.

Inuyasha was pumping fast and hard when he slipped a third finger inside of her, stretching the tight hole to ready her for his length. She shrieked his name into the heavens and he couldn't hold it anymore. He pulled his mouth from her core and placed a kiss on her lips, thrusting his tongue into her eager mouth, ignoring the fact that she could taste herself on him. Inuyasha had no idea when Selenity had untied the belt around his waist but he moaned into her mouth as she stroked his throbbing length with her hand. The very instant her soft hand touched him, Inuyasha lost control and felt himself tighten as a wave of pleasure rippled through his body. At the same instant, she broke the kiss and shrieked his name to the heavens as an earth-shattering orgasm ripped through her body. Her hand tighten on his member as her orgasm hit and Inuyasha pushed himself into her tight grip while he continued to pump his fingers into her and came right there on her stomach.

Panting, out of breath, and spent, Inuyasha collapsed against the goddess beneath him, ignoring the feeling of his juices dripping down her taut stomach and onto the silk sheets. She was panting and her hair was matted against her forehead as he lay against her, his face between her breasts.

After a moment of enjoying how she felt beneath him, Inuyasha rolled off of his wife and sat next to her on the bed. He quickly removed his pants and used them to wipe up the sticky semen smeared across both of their torsos. He tossed he pants away and lay down beside the angelic creature that smelled and tasted so sweet. Just feeling her skin against his and the way she was panting was enough to arouse him as he lay with Selenity in his arms.

Inuyasha was bare as the day he was born and held in his arms an equally as bare Selenity. They were both panting and sweat-soaked, bangs plastered against foreheads and legs interlocked under the covers. A light blush still remained on Selenity's cheeks as Inuyasha leaned down and claimed her lips with his own in a gentle, passionate kiss. He drew the tiny woman tighter to his chest and ran his clawed hands over her bare back and worked his way across her sides and down her hips.

He felt a low moan escape her as her body shuddered at his touch, goose bumps bursting out of her silky smooth skin. He let his low, aroused growl mingle with the vibrations of her moan as he ground his hips against hers.

This was it... the time he took the innocent scent that clung to her body. It was time for him to mark her as his mate so all knew she was spoken for. He growled again as her fingers traced down his stomach caressing his tan skin gently. He drew one hand up the inside of her thigh and growled in approval at the shudder and moan that left her lips when he gently rubbed her still-wet folds. Her hips bucked against his hands, wanting to keep in contact with his touch.

"O... negai... Inu... yasha..." She panted as he stroked her slowly. Her hands felt his engorged member and he let out a moan of his own as she gently pumped him. He thrust himself into her grip and put his hand on the back of her head, crushing his lips against hers.

Selenity smiled against his lips, continuing to slowly pump him as he moaned and growled deep in his throat, pleased with his reaction to her touch. The pressure was building again as he slipped a finger inside her and a gasp left her lips. Inuyasha crushed his mouth harder to hers, swallowing the moan that followed as he gently pumped his finger inside of her. Selenity surrendered to his searching touch and let him ravage her mouth. Everything he did just felt so good.

Selenity was quickly building toward her climax and drew Inuyasha on top of her. He eagerly obeyed, positioning himself at her opening without breaking the contact of their lips. Inuyasha reluctantly pulled his mouth away from hers and positioned himself at her entrance, feeling the warm wetness of her heavenly folds on the head of his member. He had to rein in his inner demon as the sudden urge to pound into her virgin body threatened to overpower him.

"Ready, Selenity?" Inuyasha asked in a husky voice as he slid his head up and down her dripping folds slowly, reveling in the shudders that wracked through her small frame. "Gomen... this is going to hurt..." He whispered as he felt her muscles tense under him. "Relax..." He whispered as he rained butterfly kisses of her face. He kissed her forehead, brushed her lips, her nose, and both of her closed eyes. He continued to rain gentle kisses on her face and neck, feeling the tension leaving her muscles. When she was sufficiently relaxed and unsuspecting, he thrust himself fully inside of her, breaking the barrier of her innocence and remaining still until she got used to the sensation. He cringed as he smelled salt tears and the sweet scent of her blood and immediately began apologizing for the agony he had caused and raining kisses on the tear streaked cheeks. He ran his tongue along her cheek, removing any trace of the tears of pain.

Selenity bit back a cry of pain when he thrust himself inside of her. She had known it would hurt from the beginning but nothing had prepared her for it. It was excruciating... She slowly opened one eye and looked up into Inuyasha's concerned golden eyes as he rained reassuring kisses on her and murmured apologies for causing her pain. He remained perfectly still; awaiting a sign she was prepared for him to continue.

After several minutes of just feeling him inside of her, she managed to open her eyes and give him a sort smile and a nod. She noted how adorable he looked when his ears, which had been laid back against his hair with concern, flicked forward instantly. Serenity reached a hand of and grasped one of the soft appendages as Inuyasha slowly began to rock his hips against hers. A gasp broke from her mouth as she felt him slide out nearly all the way before slowly sliding back in. Her other hand found his ears and she rubbed them rhythmically to the slow thrusts, urging him to continue. She felt the pressure building as pleasure slowly began to spread in ripples from the erect member buried deep inside of her.

Inuyasha groaned in desire at the slow pace. He needed to build up since it was their first time and he didn't want it to become a bad memory for Selenity. He wanted her to fondly look back on their wedding night and get wet just thinking about the things he had done to her, the things he had made her feel. The slow pace was killing him as her tight hole squeezed him. Her fingers massaging his ears urged him to quicken the pace, which he happily complied with, thrusting deeper and slowly increasing the pace.

Selenity moaned his name as he quickened his pace, releasing his ears and snaking her arms around his waist, drawing him closer to her. She raked her nails across his back as the rippling pleasure ran through her body and she threw back her head, lifting her hips to meet each powerful thrust. A low growl issued from deep within Inuyasha's throat as his control over is inner youkai slipped dangerously. He could feel his teeth and claws lengthening as his demon slowly overtook him. His teeth protruded from his mouth and hung over his bottom lip. Serenity cried out in pleasure as she neared her climax. She peeked her eyes open and looked into the eyes of her husband. They were no longer the burnished gold she loved, but instead were blood red with blue irises narrowed in slits. The strange purple markings were stretched across his cheeks in jagged lines as he gripped her hips tightly, meeting her hips with a powerful thrust.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as she reached her peak and dug her nails into back, leaving thin trails of blood stretching across his back. Inuyasha let out an animalistic roar as he felt her walls clamp down around him and set him over the edge. He buried himself deeply inside her as he spilled his seed in a growl of competition. While they were both riding out their climaxes together, Inuyasha leaned down and sunk his fangs into the join of her throat to her shoulder, drawing blood as he marked her his mate. He felt her fight at first in surprise at the pain in her throat but then she knotted her hands in his hair as his rough tongue ran along the puncture wounds, removing all traces of blood. Inuyasha collapsed against her, the strength in his arms giving way and immediately rolled to the side, pulling her tiny frame on top of him and holding her close as their breathing slowly returned to normal.

Selenity lay snug against his chest, breathing the rhythmic pattern of sleep. He brushed her bangs back from her forehead and lay a tender kiss on the golden crescent birth mark. It glowed in response to his affection and she mumbled in her sleep as she snuggles closer to him.

"Ai shiteru... my mate..." He murmured as he buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent deeply; committing it to memory before his eyes drifted closed and he fell into a peaceful sleep, all memory of tension and sorrow distant. He had finally found his place, protecting and loving his gentle princess.

**::FIN::**

**June 20, 2011**

Okay, that's it for the lemon. The story continues under my Profile, this goes along with "Uragirimono" if anyone just found the lemon but not the story it belongs to. Sorry, I didn't want to change the rating to M on the main story so I pulled this out on the side.


End file.
